Daddy Hecox
by MissLiss06
Summary: Ian and Melanie are going to be parents, fallow them as they go through the pregnancy and the child's life, will they be able too handle it?, you will see when you read: Daddy Hecox
1. A picture

Ian stood there, he was happy, beyond happy, him, Ian Hecox was going to be a dad. Melanie had told him by tacking a picture of herself holding a positive pregnancy test and gave it to him. "wow, I... I love you so much babe" said Ian. Melanie laughed and said "I love you too". Instantly afterwards Ian picked her up and spun her around.

Ian knew he was going to be a great dad, he would be that dad you always see on T.V. that spoiled his children, but without making them spoiled rotten, they would play awesome games and the kid could be in some smosh video and even become internet famous like himself.

Later that night Melanie sat on Ian's lap and said "It's going to be a girl, I know it" Ian smiled at her and said "no way it'll be a boy, an awesome boy" Melanie laughed and rolled her eyes kissed Ian then yawned. " I'm gonna go get some sleep" she said as Ian picked her up Bridal Style and brought her to bed.

The next morning Ian and Melanie had a gathering with Anthony, Kalel, Lasercorn, Jovenshire, Sohinki, Mari, other Youtubers, and more friends and family, too announce the pregnancy. 90% of the crowd said it would be a girl and the other 10% said it would be a boy, "is the baby gonna like me" said Anthony and Kalel's daughter Paige, "of course it will" said Melanie."Can we name it Imelaneloreninkiri(a mix of all the names)" said Lasecorns son Noah "I'll think about it" said Ians said ian as he laughed. The next day Melanie stayed in bed all day while Ian went to film a lunchtime with Smosh.

"So guys before we end this awesome and super gross lunchtime I have a very important announcement to make" said Ian happily "My wife Mel and I are expecting our very first... Cactus! Yay!, but for real guys Mel and I are going to have a baby!" Ian got scared as Anthony screamed "WOOOOOOOHOOOOOOO!" "Okay guys bye and we'll see you next Thursday" said Ian before shutting of the camera. "Congrats dude," said Anthony, "thanks bro" replied Ian before saying bye, that night when Ian went to go to bed he found Melanie rubbing and talking too her stomach, he laid down beside her and kissed her goodnight.


	2. Genders and Names

**So in this on instead of it being the next day, Melanie will be six months pregnant! I need some suggestion for chapters!**

Melanie and Ian waited for the doctor, today was the day they found out if it was a boy or a girl. Melanie smiled at Ian who had a huge smile on his face. "Babe, I love you" said Melanie to Ian, Ian smiled and kissed her. "God, the doctor cannot be any slower, we've been sitting here for like 20..." said Ian, but he was interrupted by the doctor coming in. "So it's kind of hard to tell in the pictures we got but it seems like the baby is a girls, and hopefully the baby will move a little for next time you guys come, here are the pictures and have a great day, oh yeah, you're next appointment is next week, same day same time, Bye!" said the doctor "bye!" said Ian and Melanie as they left.

When Ian And Melanie got home it was time to pick a name, Melanie really liked the name Tasha, but Joven's daughter's name is Natasha, " I like Hannah" said Melanie "nope" said Ian rapidly, "but why not babe?" said Melanie "well, she could get made fun of" whispered Ian , "how?" asked Melanie sadly, she really licked the name Hannah, "they could call her Hannah Banana" replied Ian, "ok then, how about Amber, Jennifer, Alia, Rue, or Ruby?" said Melanie happily because there was one name in there that she really licked. "Jennifer, like Jennifer Lawrence?" asked Ian, he really licked Jennifer. "Of course" said Melanie, knowing that they both love Jennifer. "Jennifer, Jennifer Hecox, so babe is that it?" said Ian proudly "yep!" replied Melanie.

In the middle of that night, Melanie began screaming "Mel, Mel!" said Ian worried about his wife. Melanie looked down at her stomach and said to Ian "Yeah babe, it was just a nightmare", Melanie held on to Ian as tight as she could, she was terrified. Ian looked at his wife and hugged her back, he never licked seeing her like this ever.

The next morning, Ian woke up by himself, where was Melanie?, did he sleep in and left Melanie by herself this morning? Ian looked up at the clock and it was 8am, Melanie had woken up early. Ian went to the kitchen and found a stack of pancakes half eaten and he found Melanie in the living room playing Mario Cart, "good morning babe, why were you so early? asked Ian. Melanie shrugged her shoulders "I don't know, I guess Jennifer wanted to eat a whole lot so she forced me to wake up" she said "Babe come here fast, you'll be able to feel her kicks" Ian ran toward Melanie and felt his baby's kicks. "wow!" said Ian, he was glad everything was ok.

**So next story, will be held at the next doctor's appointment, but don't worry, Jennifer will be born soon!**


End file.
